


Polaroid

by tsktsks



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsktsks/pseuds/tsktsks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take a picture, it will last longer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polaroid

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Deviantart, then took it down and resigned from the site. Now it's here on AO3

You loved taking pictures, though you would never pursue photography seriously in your future. No, you just loved taking pictures for the hell of it, to look back on when you’re older, and to make the wall by your bed a photograph collage. At a pretty young age you started taking an interest in cameras when you remember your eyes getting dizzy from the flash of your mother’s camera. You had always noticed her taking pictures of you and everything else and you finally worked up the courage to ask to take a picture yourself with her camera. She handed you the Polaroid camera, her favorite camera at the time, and told you to aim carefully.

And boy, your life had changed when you snapped that photo and the camera had spit out the image that you had captured.

It was the most fun you had ever had at the young age you were at, even if all your pictures never did come out right.

From Polaroids to digital cameras, the technology for picture taking had advanced and you had grown up. Your mother’s Polaroid camera rested on a shelf in your room, which you still kept clean just simply out of neediness. You had your own camera too, also digital, and you had fun taking pictures with it. After all, it was nice to have the options of zooming in, zooming out, adjusting the focus, and all that other stuff. Still, you would glance at your mother’s Polaroid camera and miss it from those many years ago when you took your first picture.

So when Polaroid cameras came back into style, you were utterly surprised and delighted.

How fun was it to sort of go back in time back to the retro?

With a new Polaroid camera in hand, you were back to sticking Polaroids on your wall.

And your favorite subject to capture?

The boy on the swimming team who only swam freestyle, Nanase Haruka.

You and he had met when a classmate of yours, Matsuoka Kou (she’d kill you if you called her Gou), had taken an interest in your Polaroid camera and asked you to take a picture of something. You had agreed and followed her to where she wanted to have pictures taken.

Needless to say, you were more than a little embarrassed when she had taken you to the swim club and had pointed to the half-naked boys, stretching as they were getting ready to swim.

Apparently she wanted pictures of their muscles.

“But… you have a camera don’t you Kou? Couldn’t you just do that yourself?” you asked.

“You’ve got that photographer’s eye, I can see that! You have to be the one to take the pictures!” she argued.

You felt backed into a corner, so you agreed.

And hey, it wasn’t as awkward as you thought it would be.

You met 3/4s of the swimmers on the swim team.

The last team member had dived into the pool before you could even introduce yourself. And while most would have considered that rude, apparently it was a pretty normal antic at the swim club among the members. And you could even see yourself that the boy who swam freestyle on the team was eyeing the pool as if it was actually calling to him.

Polaroid after Polaroid, you had taken pictures of the boys like Kou had asked.

And you had fun with it, especially sharing it with the members of the swim team.

There was particularly funny moment when you had snapped an unflattering picture of the butterfly swimmer and he had funnily exclaimed of how ‘not beautiful’ the picture was.

The sun had set on that day and you gathering all the Polaroids that you decided to keep, seeing as Kou had taken all the ones she liked with her. In return for the wonderful pictures, she was going to treat you to dinner. So while she was busy cleaning up and gathering equipment to put away, you looked through the Polaroids you were left with.

One Polaroid fell out of the pile and a gentle breeze had swept it away from you before you could pick it up.

You didn’t need to chase after it because Haru had picked it up.

You thanked him for it but as you looked at him, he didn’t look ready to give the picture back. Stepping to his side, you wondered what the picture was that had fallen out of the pile and captured Haru’s attention. It was just a simple picture of the pool; that was it. But when you looked at Haru’s eyes, the picture had clearly resonated with him.

Seeing as he liked it so much, you offered to let him keep the Polaroid.

“Are you sure?” he had asked.

You gave him an affirming nod and sifted through the pile you had. “If that’s your favorite, I’ll show you mine.”

You pulled out a Polaroid of Haru, who was laying on his back and just floating around on the pool. It was taken just after being introduced to the swim team and you walked around the edge of the pool to get a good look at Haru’s face. And really it was your favorite.

From that point on, you two had developed a relationship with one another. You hung out at the swim club more often, getting to know the rest of the team, and to talk more with Haru.

You shot more Polaroids and Haru continued to swim freestyle, though you could see that he was keeping an eye out for you now.

 

(ノ*゜▽゜*) _Polaroid_

 

It was a warm day when you had arrived at Haru’s house, just in a simple t-shirt and a pair of shorts when you entered his house. In your purse you carried your wallet, phone, a small bag that carried hair ties and bobby pins, some chapstick, and your Polaroid camera (of course).

It was going to be just you and your boyfriend today.

You announced your arrival at his house and didn’t receive a reply.

And that usually meant one thing.

You walked towards the bathroom and noticed that the hamper was filled with clothes, signaling that Haru was in the bath like you had suspected. You peeked in to see that Haru was sitting peacefully in the tub and wondered how long he had been in there. And he most likely didn’t hear you when you announced your arrival.

An idea popped into your head.

You went back downstairs to set your purse in the sitting room but brought the Polaroid camera with you.

Back at the bathroom, you peeked in again to see that Haru had submerged himself under the water.

It was perfect.

You slammed the door open to the bathroom, held the Polaroid camera in position and yelled, “Hey Haru!!”

Haru had come up from the water, surprised from your loud outburst, which he knew was meant to surprise him. You had done it more than a few times. But he wasn’t expecting the flash of a camera when he looked in the direction of the door. “Wha-what did you…?”

He saw you holding a Polaroid film in your hand and smiling at it. “Ah this one is priceless…!” you laughed before running off.

“H-Hey! What did you…?” Haru called after you, wondering what the picture looked like.

While Haru was an apathetic guy most of the time, that didn’t mean that he wasn’t prone to embarrassing moments and even he would cringe at a bad picture of himself.

So he shot out of the bath, not even bothering to drain it first, and chased after you, leaving a water trail after him.

You had run into his bedroom and set the Polaroid camera down on his desk, but you still held the picture itself in your hand. You couldn’t stop smiling at it; it really was a funny picture and when would you ever get another picture of Haru looking surprised?

Haru had stopped at his doorframe and looked at you. “Let me see it.”

You gave him a taunting smile and waved the back of the Polaroid picture at him. “Mm… I don’t think so. I definitely think this is going to go up on my wall at home though.” you teased and hid the picture behind you when he stepped forward. You regarded him and let out a small laugh. Of course he was bathing in his jammers, though you hoped that one day you would walk in on him just completely naked in the tub.

Haru stood in his spot, looking down at you and wondering how to get the picture.

“Hey, you’re dripping water on the floor. You better go back and towel off mister.” You teased again.

“The picture.” He simply said, though you could hear the demand in his voice.

Haru could be a stubborn guy when it came to certain situations and you weren’t going to stand in his room, dodging his attempts to get the picture. You had come to spend some alone time with your boyfriend after all.

You surprised Haru by coming forward, faster than he could react, and wrapped your arms around his shoulders, not minding that he was wet from the bathwater. You dropped the picture from your hand and Haru had felt the picture flutter down to the ground when it had lightly brushed against his back on its way down. That would have been his chance to make a grab for it but you weren’t going to let him have it.

You latched your lips onto his neck and started to kiss gently, holding back the smile that wanted to come onto your face. A dirty move, you went straight to his main weak spot but you weren’t sorry. Your hands also began to work at his shoulder blades, another weak spot of his and you could feel him melt against you.

A soft exhale and his hands were coming around your waist.

You tilted your head up to capture Haru’s lips, your hands coming down to try to tug down his swimming jammers. Oh wait, no nudity yet.

You pushed your hand down his jammers instead, and he groaned into the kiss.

You worked his manhood, stroking it up and down into hardness. Haru’s own hands were tugging down at the hem of your shirt in signal of wanting your top to come off. You pulled away from the kiss but you spoke against his lips, “Haru, if you want my shirt off then you have to pull the opposite way. Up, not down.” You chuckled.

Haru heeded your words and pulled your shirt off, up over your head. Your shorts came off next with the work of your own hands and you were pulling Haru in the direction of his bed. You laid on your back, pulling Haru to hover over you. You slid your hands down his back, still noting that he was wet from the bath. You commented this to him and he slid his hand down your panties and his fingers traced your opening. “You too.”

You shuddered when he pushed a finger inside your wet opening, softly crying out his name. He knew how to work you, whether you wanted it rough or gentle, Haru just knew how to work you up. You tugged down at his jammers, letting him know that you wanted them off. It was a collaborative effort to take his jammers off; he still worked his fingers inside you and maneuvered according to your efforts while you slipped him out of his jammers. With his last piece of clothing off, it was an easy action to merely reach behind yourself and unhook your bra, throwing it off to the side.

Both bare and naked to one another, just like Adam and Eve were in their garden.

Your eyes had spotted that your underwear had landed near the picture and you made a mental note to pick it up once your little romp was over. Hopefully you’d tire out Haru enough and you’d snatch it before he could even remember it.

Underneath his pillow where you knew the lube was, you uncapped it and squirted just a bit on your fingers. You felt like you were nice and wet but it would be easier for Haru to slide in if he was slick as well. The cold gel made your boyfriend hiss but it didn’t stop his actions. Only when you made sure that you thoroughly lubricated Haru was when he finally retreated his fingers.

Placing his hands on either side of your head, you locked eye as he entered you. You had always admired Haru’s blue eyes and the range of emotions that clearly reflected in them. But you at the moment you weren’t going to be able to just stare into each other’s eyes, not while he worked his hips into you. Your hands clutched the sheets of his bed and you arched your back, the back of your head grinding into the mattress. Breathy moans left your mouth and you bit your bottom lip when Haru lowered his head down to your neck, kissing at your neck like you had done to you.

Just like Haru, your weakness was also your neck.

The bed shook with every movement Haru made and you moved from clutching the sheets to holding onto his arms. You had widened your legs to welcome Haru further into you and he took advantage of your action. He moved himself harder and harder within you, groaning your name into your ear.

Your head was in the clouds and the both of you were close, you could feel it in Haru’s rhythm and the white dots in your vision also gave you a clue.

The both of you came together, Haru burying his face in your neck and he buried inside you one last time and filled you with his cum.

Nothing but panting breaths filled the air to gain some composure back.

Unfortunately, Haru wasn’t the one that was tired out but you instead. You thanked him with a kiss to his shoulder and groaned when he pulled out. You curled onto your side and shut your eyes, forgetting all about the Polaroid and grumbling when Haru tried to put a blanket over you.

You were both sweaty and warm from what you just did after all.

So Haru, seeing that you tired out, walked over the Polaroid that was laying on the ground and observed it. He frowned at it, clearly not happy with his appearance in the captured moment. There were just some things in life that weren't meant to be memorialized. He looked back at you and a little idea popped into his mind, deciding that he’d let you keep it if he could have his own picture. Just looking at how relaxed and completely at ease you were made him want to always look back on this moment, but not just in his own mind. Picking up your Polaroid camera, he aimed it at your nude body.

_Snap!_

You were too far gone in your sleep to notice.

The Polaroid came out nicely and Haru smiled at it. On his desk he had framed the Polaroid of the pool you had taken the day you first met the swim club. And while he wasn’t going to frame this naked one of you, he was definitely going to stow it away for later.

He’d show it to you much later and maybe tease you the way you had teased him.


End file.
